


Smashing Pumpkins

by ElizabethTarington



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental summoning, Conjuring, Eggplant Emoji, Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Halloween, Halloween Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Loneliness, Magic, Monster sex, Pumpkins, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Strong Female Reader - Freeform, Summoning, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, pumpkin dick, unprotected sex, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTarington/pseuds/ElizabethTarington
Summary: Pairing: F!Witch Reader x Magical PumpkinWarning:NSFW (Mentions of monsters in the woods that eat children, loneliness, unprotected sex, vaginal sex, mentions of 🍆 , exophilia)Word Count: 3938Note: Sorry that this was a little late for Halloween. This bad-boy nearly got shelved until I managed to pull it all together. A big thanks to @aelia-likes-monsters for taking a peek at it and offering (direly needed) encouragement! ❤️Also and update, I will be tagging my stories with EXOPHILIA from now on.Original Post: https://elizabethtarington.tumblr.com/post/179662407117/smashing-pumpkins





	Smashing Pumpkins

Every village in your country had its own fair share of horror stories meant to keep children safe. Most of the time those stories pushed for disobedient children to never leave their bed late at night. But for you, who lived next to a massive forest, the stories often involved creatures that lurked up in the trees and hid behind rocks. Or some nasty demon or monster who would steal you away and gobble you up.

You didn’t believe the tales as a child. Not really. You were brave or at least a cynic to the far-fetched tales that parents told. And whenever you heard the other children talk about the monsters, you would feel annoyed at the stories. You had never seen a creature that prowled around on the hunt for children. It just didn’t make sense.

“My mom says there’s a demon in the woods that will eat you if you go in!”

“Well, my dad told me that a monster will kidnap you and change you into a creature that haunts the forest.”

You frowned at the grime covered boys that had started the conversation as you and a few other girls had walked by. They stared ahead at the tall trees, only to turn their mischievous little smirks at you and the girls.

“We shouldn’t be talking about it. You might summon a demon into the village,” the girl closest to you squeaked as she quickly hid behind you.

“She’s right! My parents told me to not even speak about it!”

You knew what the boys were doing. They were originally trying to scare each other, but once they spotted you and the girls they had decided it would be better fun to terrorize these new victims. It frustrated you, especially since the girls were now anxious as they stole glances toward the forest.

“You boys are ‘fraidy-cats,” You piped up, stretching your neck high in defiance as you stepped forward, “I bet I could go further in than any of you.”

The audible gasp followed by hushed whispers from the boys and girls made you even more set on proving them that there was nothing in the woods.

One boy laughed haughtily, stepping forward as he sized you up, “You think you’re so brave? I doubt a girl would even set foot in the forest. I could get so much further than you.”

“Yeah? Why don’t you prove it?” You sneered, propping both hands on your hips as you glared at the boy.

His lip quivered slightly before he clenched his jaw, “Let’s go then.”

You and the boy both headed for the edge of the woods with the others trailing behind. They continued to murmur to each other before one of the girls spoke a little louder, uttering her worry to you and the boy. But she was drowned out by the others cheering on your competitor, egging him on to run in.

A smile crept onto your face as you looked at the dirty boy next to you, his body had tensed and his hands balled as you stepped forward. You wanted to take the first step. You wanted to coax him to follow after you. When he took a much smaller step, you laughed.

“Is that all you can manage?”

“Shut up,”  was hissed, taking several giant leaps further than you before he started to run.

You could hear the whoops and cheers of his friends as he pressed on further inward, but you were close behind him. You both leaped over fallen trees and avoided any rocks or debris,  continuing onward until the boy stopped.

Pausing, you heard a distant howl from deep in the woods. Your competition succumbed to fear before letting out a scream. Looking around you saw nothing, except for the boy bolting back to the others. The game was over with you as the victor, but you wanted to go deeper in.

You ignored the calls of the others, including the boy who yelled, “You’ve proven your point, come back!”

Perhaps it was stubbornness or maybe pride that drove you forward, but you continued on until you could no longer hear the others. It was only when you found a cobblestone path that led to a small clearing that you paused again. You continued to follow it and were surprised to find a small wooden hut with steady wisps of smoke streaming from a chimney.

On the right was a pumpkin patch and a garden with a twig scarecrow stuck in the middle. On the other side was a wooden chicken coop where you could clearly hear little bawk bawk sounds of clucking hens. You stood dumbfounded by the peacefulness of what lay before you. It was beautiful.

But that peace was soon interrupted as a hand clasped your shoulder, making you gasp as you looked up to see a wrinkled old lady staring down at you with worried eyes. You had heard a story of a witch that captured and tortured children before baking them into pies. It was the one that scared you the most. Monsters may not exist, but old ladies did, so it was a much smaller stretch.

Your eyes bugged out as you shook yourself free from the old woman, “Don’t eat me!”

The old woman frowned and shook her head, “I’m not going to eat you, stupid child. I only eat eggs and vegetables.”

She began walking past you, limping slightly as you finally noticed she had a walking stick.

“You don’t eat children?”

“No. Why would I? That’s cannibalism and if I’m not mistaken, widely frowned up.”

You continued to keep your gaze on her as she hobbled up to the small wooden porch, briefly pausing as she managed to get up the wooden step, “Then why are you here in the middle of the forest?”

“I like my privacy and there’s a great magic that lingers here in this place.” The woman glanced around the woods then back at you, “I think I should ask you the same question. You shouldn’t be here, you can’t be here. I drew wards, shields, and charms to hide my home from human eyes. No mere child could get past them.”

The shiver of fear started turning into a buzz of excitement as the wrinkled woman’s words sunk in, “You’re a witch?”

The corners of that aged mouth twitched, each one finding their place as her lips made a thin smile, “That I am—and you must be as well considering you are here.”

It was that day that your studies began. The old witch had not a single unkind word for you, but you received plenty as you returned home from every parent in the village including your own. But that didn’t stop you from returning to that small hut deep in the woods. The old woman began teaching you magic as well as how to care for the animals and the garden of her humble home. She became your master and you her apprentice.

Only once you had learned enough over the years did she suggest you go to the capital where the Institute of Arcane Arts resided, to continue your studies. You weren’t sure if that was the actual reason or if it was because your master was getting older and she didn’t want you to be with her when she passed on. You would never know if that was the case, but her death came while you were away and she had left you her home for when you had graduated.

You completed your studies by the time your 20th birthday came and reluctantly you returned to the small hut. It seemed bigger when you were younger. Now as an adult, you could clearly see just how small it was.

Your heart hurt to see the hut empty and rundown from the years without the love and caring it deserved. You had set yourself to work immediately, making it a home once again with your own chickens and your own goat. Even the pumpkin patch and garden thrived once again as you worked tirelessly to make it what it once was.

The months of work and effort had paid off and soon your own wards and shields protected your home from unwanted visitors. But you soon found yourself feeling pent up and maybe even a little lonely as you continued to practice your magic. For years you had stayed in a castle with many other witches and wizards sharing jokes, secrets, and a single dorm. Now that you were on your own for the first time, it was an understatement to say that you didn’t miss everyone and longed for a little affection.

After a long day of brewing potions, you wandered out to the pumpkin patch, frowning down at one large pumpkin that had been thriving while the others remained small. The sun was setting and the moon was already rising above the trees, with its gentle silver beams cascading across the clearing.

It was what anyone would have imagined as romantic, but your glower only continued to deepen as you had no one to share this picturesque scene with. It seemed almost unfair in a way. You wanted the seclusion and quiet to create new spells and you loved this little hut and your little plot of land that you had been given, but you craved a companion.

For a brief moment you indulged in the idea of being tangled together with someone as you walked back to the hut and lingered on the porch. You closed your eyes, imagining pressing your body against theirs, rubbing your thighs together as heat pooled between your legs. Soft gasps of pleasure echoed in your mind from intoxicating kisses and from warm touches. But it all fell away as you heard rustling in behind you causing you to turn to look back at the pumpkin patch.

Your mouth fell agape as you watched green vines begin to move across the dark soil. They slithered and curled, their movements only growing more wild until a loud chuckle captured your full attention. Suddenly, the vines stopped and began to twine around each other, forming thick limbs.

It wasn’t long before you saw a mass of twisted vines and crushed leaves turn into a body that connected to the large pumpkin in the middle of the garden. Just as you came to your senses that this creature had somehow got past your wards, you began muttering an incantation. You quickly placed your hands in front of your chest to make the shape of a triangle with your fingers when you heard another sound.

“I mean you no harm, young witch. I am the guardian of this place, created by your master.”

The entangled mass sat upright with a face appearing on the pumpkin as it turned its head to look at you. Empty eye sockets met your gaze that raised and moved, giving the orange gourd facial expressions of amusement before it flashed a grin. You could clearly see that it had a mouth and once it opened, you could make out a deep fire from within.

Had your master conjured this creature to protect the land? Why didn’t she say anything and why had you never seen it until now? You didn’t trust it, but as you finished your incantation, several magical missiles shot past you and into the garden. The crack and popping sounds filled the clearing but to your dismay, the garden was unaffected as the pumpkin creature pushed itself up from the ground to stand.

It began making its way toward you, its steps sounding like the crunching of leaves on the ground followed by a heavy thud. As it drew near, you continued to search for a different spell, it stopped just in front of you to lean its face close to yours.

You could clearly make out the small red beady eyes that stared back at you now, as well as how the pumpkin had been carved out to give it a defined face. It was distracting that the creature was so close but it was even more confusing for you that it wasn’t trying to hurt you. Instead, it just stood there as if it was inspecting you as much as you were of it.

“Hmm, it has been a long time since I’ve been summoned from the garden. What is it that you want from me, young witch?”

Its tone was a low growl and when it opened its mouth you could feel the heat pouring out from it.

“I didn’t summon you,” you snapped, your annoyance suddenly flaring up, “I didn’t even know you existed until you formed yourself.”

The creature’s eyes squinted at you as if thinking about what to do until it finally leaned back, giving you some space once more, “You did summon me.”

You slowed your speech down and made yourself a little louder, “I did not. Honestly, why would my master even have a creature like you here? This little clearing has so many magics protecting it, she couldn’t have possibly needed a pumpkin head to keep it safe.”

“Everyone gets lonely. And a guardian can do a variety of things, not just offer protection.”

Your eyes widened at his words, “Lonely. She was lonely so she conjured you to keep her company?”

“Yes. When she was about your age—maybe a little older—she created me.”

“And I summoned you, how? Because I’m alone?” You paused as your daydreams came flooding back. You knew that other dimensional creatures could be summoned for things of the sexual nature, but to create a guardian from a pumpkin—could your master really had sex with this thing? “And she summoned you to solve this—loneliness?”

“Yes. We also had sex.”

It was so unabashed that you couldn’t help but feel extra embarrassed. Your master had created a living creature to have sex with and now that creature had somehow been summoned by you. How exactly was it going to have sex with you? A giant cucumber was going to appear from his lower abdomen?

The thought was amusing that you snorted out loud, looking down at the lack of anything in that region. It was just green twisted vines. There was no way her master would have had sex with this creature. It didn’t even have a tongue from what you could see and the feeling of vines or leaves on your skin didn’t sound appealing.

You were curious though.

Very curious.

How did it work exactly?

“Say I did summon you to have sex with, how exactly would you please me?”

“Would you like me to show you?”

You had several thoughts that entered your mind. One, your master slept with this creature and it was strange to share a lover with your dead teacher. The only reason you flitted the weirdness away was that this was a living creature, not a sex toy. Still, it was sort of strange. Two, you were rationalizing all of this as this was purely academic. Three, you were actually a little desperate to get some touch that no matter how creepy it might be, you were more than willing.

“Yes.”

Wordlessly, it leaned forward as a glowing orange tongue snaked out of its mouth, a devious grin forming into the hard orange gourd. The vines on its body continued to twist as it formed a more fleshed out hand that felt smooth on your lips as it touched you. The sensation surprised you. You expected it to be rough and catch your flesh, but you could feel heat against you.

It traced the outline of your mouth, admiring the curves and the plumpness of your flesh as it parted your lips. It was then that it leaned closer, its tongue lightly swiping across your lip as its hand fell away to grip your waist. Its hands continued to wander downward to your thighs as it pulled up your robe.

When its strange skin made contact with your thigh, you could feel the same smoothness that your mouth had felt before. The warmth that spread with every caress was enough to have you purring as it traveled up and down your thigh.  Your vision clouded as the desire that hit your stomach overtook your senses.

This was thrilling. It seemed to know exactly where you wanted to be touched, with a varying firmness until it rubbed at the hidden warmth between your legs. Its tongue had begun to swirl around your own and with the addition of friction that its finger-like vines was inflicting upon you, it was no surprise that you groaned in approval.

It didn’t take you long to get wet, soaking the thin fabric of your undergarments as it continued to masterfully stroke the junction between your legs. Your fingers clawed into the green limbs to steady yourself as you could feel the intensity growing. It sensed it, breaking away from your mouth to lick the crook of your neck, the hot breath against your skin making you shiver.

The strokes became faster and harder as it circled around your clit, until finally you tensed up as the orgasm made you inhale sharply. Your nails bit into its green flesh as you gripped it tightly, doing your best to not fall over. However, your effort didn’t matter as the pumpkin creature maneuvered you against the side of the house, pinning you just a little higher than it as you shivered.

Your breathing came out in small pants as the orgasm dissipated. You no longer saw stars and you could feel something nestled between your legs, causing you to glance down at the creature’s body.

Genuinely, you thought it would be a cucumber or maybe an eggplant. It would have been even more amusing if it was another gourd. But what you saw was far more pleasing as a large orange cock rubbed at the fabric.

It was very orange.

And it was glowing with yellow precum dribbling down the shaft.

“Oh.” You breathed as you glanced up at its face, “Not what I was expecting.”

“I can tell from your reaction, you are pleased?”

“Yes. Definitely yes.”

“Then let me continue to satisfy you further.”

You nodded, licking your bottom lip with anticipation as it hoisted one of your legs up to expose more of yourself to it. Hunger made you whine when it moved your undergarment to the side, prodding the entrance with the tip.

As soon as its flesh connected with yours, you felt a little tremble go up your body. It had been months without so much as a hug. Just to have contact with your aching skin and to have the cool night air blow against you was enough to make your toes curl and your back arch.

Looking back down, you watched as it took its shaft in one hand to rub it up and down, spreading your fluids around before it settled its cock at your entrance. With one slow push, it was inside. Little by little, you felt the familiar sensation of being filled, pushing past your entrance to go a little deeper. But as the creature did so, you could feel a deep ridge nudge against a sensitive area.

You let out a small mewl as it paused, gauging your reaction as it pulled back slightly to let the ridge rub once more. It only made you cling to the creature’s form tighter as it kept its strokes shallow and slow. The exquisite teasing it was inflicting upon you was wonderfully wicked that it was comparable to even the best of your former lovers, if not better.

There was an audible grunt from the pumpkin creature as it increased its pace. It didn’t slam into you, but its careful thrusts were enough to keep the intensity up and keep stoking the fire that was growing in your belly. It made you ache.

It was blissful, albeit a little strange. Maybe not exactly how you imagined using the beautiful moonlit scene, but it had you breathless regardless. You didn’t mind that your head was starting to lightly knock against the side of the hut either.

The creature’s thrusts went deeper as he pistoned his hips upward, hitting the deepest parts as you began clenching around him. Sweat began to form on your brow as you could feel the deep tingles from within your womb.

“I’m getting close,” You announced, gritting your teeth.

It merely responded with its own growl as its hips stilled briefly to hoist you up, allowing you to fully wrap your legs around its waist. The creature resumed its previous pace, seating you fully on its cock as its abdomen nudged into your clit with every bounce.  You wrapped your arms around its neck for dear life as a sob escaped from your lips.

A few more strokes and you felt it rip through you. Your orgasm was as violent as it was euphoric. Your voice carried through the clearing as you pressed your face into the creature, who was also on the verge of going over the edge as well.

You managed to whisper your encouragement to the orange gourd’s face as it finally let out a deafening bellow that surprised even you. Its arms gripped your body tightly that for a moment you were worried it might snap you in half. But as it began spilling itself inside of you it suddenly pulled out, loosening its hold on you and setting you down quickly. Its cock shot bright yellow ropes of cum onto your robe before it stepped back slightly, trying not to make a mess of you further.

It shuddered and exhaled its gratifying appreciation, “Are you okay? Are you satisfied?”

You were confused as suddenly the distance between you two was farther than you would have liked. It had moved a full foot away and its beady eyes glanced down at your now soiled attire.

“It was good. No. It was better than good and I’m fine, but why are you standing so far away?”

“I didn’t pull out in enough time—I’m not supposed to make a mess.”

A scowl formed on your face as your mind tried to comprehend its words, “Why?”

“It was your master’s command.” It paused, stepping back once more, “As is going back to the garden afterwards.”

“Wait! Am I not your new master?”

“You might be living in this place and you might have summoned me, but you’re not my master. You have not yet bound me to you. But since I have satisfied you I must now return to the earth.”

Dribbles of yellow fluid left a trail as it turned to walk for the soil. You watched in mild fascination as it began unraveling itself, its body contorting and wrenching back and forth until finally it unwove itself completely. The large pumpkin fell with a thud, magically rolling itself into the middle of the garden, where it sat as it once did.

Your facial expression only deepened as you glanced down at the fluid on your robe and back to the pumpkin. You had so many questions and no answers to satiate them. But you knew exactly where to find them, residing in old leather bound journals that you had dared not open since arriving in this place. Your masters journals would tell you what you wanted to know and you would find a way to bind that strange guardian to you. It would not be the last time you saw it.


End file.
